containmentbreachfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Notable SCP games
This is a list of notable SCP games in order of release date. Ratings on the 5-star system follow the level of enjoyment via a group of selected SCP-Foundation fans. ?☆? = Euclid Rating to be set later. Epic SCP Game = ★★★★★ Fine SCP Game = ★★★★ Good SCP Game = ★★★ Meh SCP Game = ★★ Bad SCP Game = ★ This list is moderated by fellow fans of the SCP-Foundation community and other members of the SCP-Wiki site. If you post any malicious software/links, on this list. it will be removed. When submitting a game to the Notable SCP Games list, Please leave a ?☆? for ratings later or it will be removed. SCP-087 SCP-087, created by haversine and released on January 28, 2012, is one of the first SCP games. It is a stair simulator and is based on SCP-087, The Staircase. Rating: ★★★★★ SCP - Containment Breach SCP - Containment Breach, created by Regalis and released on April 5, 2012. The game includes many of the well-known SCP objects from the SCP Foundation site with the main antagonist being SCP-173. It is the subject of this wiki. Rating: ★★★★★ Six-Eight-Two Six-Eight-Two is a game created by Divinity Studios on June 2, 2013. The game is based on MTF soldiers attempting to contain SCP-682. The game is currently in its Pre-Alpha build version 0.6 and has not been updated since July 18, 2013. Rating: ★★★★★ SCP-087-B SCP-087-B is an unofficial sequel to SCP-087 and is similar to it, but with a different visual take on the stairwell structures and SCP-087-B. The game was created by Regalis on January 8, 2014. The game includes some enemies that attack the player if the player is not looking at them. This game is considered a stepping stone to SCP - Containment Breach. Rating: ''★★★★ SCP: Ascension ''SCP: Ascension is an SCP game in development in Unreal Engine 4 by Affray Studios, first announced on January 22, 2018, on Kickstarter SCP: Ascension is a survival-horror FPS set within the bounds of Area 14. It will have several game modes including a story campaign that takes place in several locations outside of the main facility. The first game mode to be released goes by the name of "Blackout", which is a containment breach scenario where the player has to get to safety and wait for security personnel to evacuate them from danger (more information on the game modes can be read here). Rating: ★★★★★ SCP Unity SCP Unity is a modern spiritual successor to the original SCP - Containment Breach, made entirely on the Unity engine. Its first public Alpha build was released on October 14, 2017, featuring little content and only SCP-173 as the lone SCP. However, it has since expanded to include a larger scope of content as well as 15 SCPs. It was created by a development team that is headed by Zornor90, Shadowscale, Aruspice, and Error. While the game was originally considered a "port" with updated graphics and aesthetic, the project has since been grown to boast a great amount of content than the original Containment Breach, including but not limited to further graphical improvements, new SCPs, and a completely different story. Rating: ★★★★★ The Lost Signal: SCP The Lost Signal: SCP, an Android game created by Wing13 Games and released in December 2016. The game contains several SCP objects including SCP-1499, SCP-1497, SCP-1767, etc. Rating: ★★★ SCP: Secret Laboratory SCP: Secret Laboratory is an online multiplayer game released on March 1st, 2017, created by Hubert Moszka. The game is currently in beta. It is created in the Unity Engine. Players are randomly assigned "factions", consisting of D-Class personnel, Mobile Task Force (Epsilon 11), Chaos Insurgency, Scientists, Facility Guards, and SCPs (049 and 049-2, 079, 096, 106, 173, 939-89, and 939-53). Each faction has a different objective and win-state (D-Class personnel and Scientists have to escape the facility; MTF and Facility Guards must neutralize Chaos Insurgency agents, D-Class, and SCPs; Chaos Insurgency must kill Scientists, Facility Guards, and MTF; SCPs must kill all other factions). The game was released on Steam on December 30th, 2017. Future SCPs considered for the game include SCP-457 & SCP-966. SCP-079 was temporarily removed in an update and now has been reintroduced. Rating: ★★★★★ SCP: Operation Descent SCP-087, created by Zaeyde is a remake of the first-person survival horror game based on "SCP-087". An early access version was released on April 1st, 2018. Rating: ★★★★ SCP: Liberation SCP: Liberation is a 2D SCP game based off Containment Breach and the SCP Foundation', '''made in a custom game engine. While similar to ''Containment Breach, it also contains new SCPs such as 2121 and XXXX. The game can be found on Game Jolt, Indie DB, and itch.io, and will be released during either version 1.1 or 1.1-2. The official website can be found here . ] On release, it will have over 200 in-game rooms to explore and a rich amount of content to enjoy and experiment with. The game has a custom game engine made from nothing but core logic, effort and time. Currently being developed by one person "Aubarino / AubarinoEmpire" so the release may be delayed, but the longer it takes the more effort and content will be in the finished product. Better content rich then rushed and sloppy. Rating: ★★★★.2 SCP: Terminal SCP: Terminal is the first Text Based SCP Game; and the first SCP Game to have all of the SCPs on the entire wiki! With a custom AI and framework / engine, it will / is generating gameplay and loading dialog from the SCP Foundation Wiki! via a 10 page control sample and self learning knowledge of the text construct style of the SCP Foundation. It is Text Based.. but the game will be the largest SCP Game ever made! and will include every SCP on the wiki when it is done. but the estimated time of loading / generating of all of the SCPs on the wiki. is estimated to be from 2 months. to 2 years. The IndieDB page can be found here For updates and info on the game. you can find Aubarino on twitter! And also his dev discord Being developed by Aubarino. / AubarinoEmpire Rating Pending SCP - Isolation SCP - Isolation is an indie horror game by GreatCorn currently in development. It expands upon the plot of Containment Breach. The official website can be found here . Rating: ★★★★★ SCP Area 8 SCP Area 8 is an indie horror game created by Mykhailo Radzievskyi which was greenlit on Steam back in 2015 and is set for release on Steam in the second half of 2018. The game currently has 2 SCPs: SCP-173 and SCP-167. Rating: ★★★ SCP - Foundation Command SCP - Foundation Command ''is a singleplayer game currently in development by Pig's Indie Games and published by Affray Studios. It's been in development since early November 2018 and only announced on the 17th of November publicly on Pig's Indie Games' discord server. It's a top-down foundation building game, with unique features such as Chaos Insurgency raids, breaches, and much more. You can view the devlog playlist here. Rating: ★★★ SCP: Rebirth ''SCP: Rebirth is a singleplayer game currently in development by Pig's Indie Games, first announced on June 14, 2018, with a teaser trailer. The game will feature numerous different SCPs and unique characters throughout the storyline, as well as numerous different endings. Certain assets from Containment Breach, such as SCP-173 and its neck-snap SFX, are reused for the game. Rating: ★★ Foundation Architect Foundation Architect is a singleplayer game in Development by Gyx Studios as a freelance project, the game was first announced on the 17th of June, 2018, the game has no set release date, and is based on strategy construction games such as Prison Architect, the player runs a facility and controls the day-to-day operation of the site in question. You can also visit the wiki for the game here Rating: ?☆? SCP - Recovery SCP - Recovery is a singleplayer SCP horror game in development where you play as an agent who's part of a team of agents who recover a lost foundation facility. The game's development is being kept private, however, it is currently in alpha and is planned for a 2023 release. One of the plans for the game, in order to set it apart from other SCP horror games, is the ability to fight back against hostiles as a last effort. However, it should be made clear that this feature should not be abused; the game will encourage staying clear of threats - running and hiding - instead, and fighting back against threats should, again, only be treated as a last-ditch effort, especially since resources are tight, meaning the player will usually only have their fists to fight back. While it will be possible to fight back with random debris lying around the site, effective weapons are scarce, such as guns which are effectively rare, and ammo which is almost as rare. Rating: ?☆? SCP The Young Man SCP The Young Man is a singleplayer game in development by Digital Raven Interactive. It is created in the Unreal Engine. The game is based on the young man story. Rating: ★★ SCP: Data Redacted SCP: Data Redacted is a Role-Playing Game made on Unreal Engine 4 based on the SCP Foundation where you can join various factions such as, but not limited too, Class-D, Researcher, Security, SCPs and MTF. The game started development early August of 2018 by Apollyon Studios but as of November 2018, the game does not have a set release date. Rating: ?☆? SCP-16p SCP-16p is a 2D survival videogame based on the redacted stories of the SCP Foundation. Development started at 12/ 28/ 19 on Construct 2 game engine. Currently is on alpha and does not have a release date yet. You can see the development logs in his itch.io page . Rating: ★ SCP - The Endurance The game has been in works since 2014, but the primal code was abandoned (outdated trailer here, was named Five nights in SCP facility). The code was rewritten and the game is playable, but there are a few things that have to be finished. A new trailer was released here to celebrate the Developers recent achievement of 500.000 subscribers. The game will be released on Gamejolt for free here . The game is based on SCP:CB and popular game series Five Nights at Freddy's. Rating: ★★ SCP: Blackout The Demo for this Virtual Reality game was released to steam on March 1st while the release date for the full version has not yet been announced. The devs are continually fixing bugs and updating the game even through the demo. Here is the description provided on steam for the game: "A VR/Desktop game where you are a new D-Class personnel in a secret SCP research facility when everything falls apart. Use what you can find as you explore the facility, access logs to learn about the SCP entities in containment, and run for your life from the SCP entities that have escaped." You can download and play the demo for free here (Download link on the right-hand side of the screen, just scroll down a bit). Rating: ★★★★★ SCP-3008 SCP-3008 is a game based on the SCP story with the same title. The player explores the IKEA store, builds bases out of furniture, scrounges for food and tries to survive the attacks of the mutated staff. The game is still in development. There is a variety of game mechanics, including scrapping furniture to gather crafting items, traps of all kinds, skill upgrades with different upgrade paths, power-ups, and more. The game can be downloaded here. Rating: ★★★★ SCP - Recontainment SCPR is a top-down SCP game where you play as an MTF unit, attempting to salvage the situation during a containment breach. We have a Discord , GameJolt, and a Trello Here is a review of the game: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oraavUorbPI